


Day 15: Revealing Clothes

by ThePureEvilOne



Series: Kinktober 2020- Promare [15]
Category: Promare (2019)
Genre: Blowjobs, Digital Art, Fanart, Galo's big tiddies in a hooters uniform, Hooters Galo Thymos, Hooters Uniform, M/M, sex in a back alley
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-23
Updated: 2020-10-23
Packaged: 2021-03-09 03:14:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27157138
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThePureEvilOne/pseuds/ThePureEvilOne
Summary: It's all in the tags, baby. Galo gets sucked off in a back alley while wearing a Hooters uniform.
Relationships: Lio Fotia/Galo Thymos
Series: Kinktober 2020- Promare [15]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1953076
Comments: 3
Kudos: 24





	Day 15: Revealing Clothes

[](https://freeimage.host/i/3VdQfV)


End file.
